Love Triangles
by ranstell2703
Summary: A Nenny Chenny stories. It start at Nate's birthday, ending up in the elevator doing hot heavy make out. I thought Jenny was a virgin ? Well than Chuck is a good teacher !


**Summary + Pairings ****: This story is in three points of view. C's, N's and mine's . If necessary I'll add J's . **

**The story begins on Nate's birthday 3x17. Nate is with Serena. Jenny don't intended to seduce Nate in anyway ! There isn't a Serena/Nate/Jenny. There are Chuck/ Jenny / Nate and Serena/Dan Blair. You just have to wait to see who end up together. **

**Warning ****: Mature Content. Though I'm not really good at describing stuff .. So if you don't wanna read an article fill with shit and damn and seducing problems. Than move on !**

**Language issues**** : I'm not fluent in English. My dad is British but my mom from Asia. I have been living there ever since :) My English still having problems so I hope you'll forgive it along the way. **

**Don't move on just yet because of my language problems. Because I live in Asia so I have a different point of view, maybe I catch on something you didn't. **

**A/N BTW I name chapters according to Glee song  
**

**

* * *

**

**Another one bites the dust**

_WoW. Nate Archibald is MYA. Send pics and vids ASAP. Help Serena find her man._

_Gossip Girl_

**N's pov **

That beeping sound is so annoying.

Shit. It is my friken birthday and my "girlfriend" is no where to be found. Now she wants me back after … 4 hours of endless waiting ? Everyone else is also bailing on me. Even Chuck doesn't give a shit about his best friend.

So it took me two second to think of ditching Serena's party and enjoy the rest of the movie with little Jenny Humphrey. And yes she is the only one who actually give me a present. But I figure Serena's my girlfriend and it has been awful this past few days arguing with her. I cut the movie short and run off alone. It was dark. And Jenny Humphrey fell asleep half way through the movie, she slept like a baby on my shoulder.

Before I know it, Jenny Humphrey was already awake and followed me through.

- Sorry I didn't awake you – It was awkward leaving her like that. But I know she hadn't been sleeping well. I can tell from her bruised eyes.

- Uhm. No. I shouldn't have done that. It just, You know I don't wanna be alone.. It brings - she mutter – bad memories.

- Well I'm glad you're feeling better. – I nodded hello toVanya as I open the door

Jenny and I ride up the elevator when the ride got stuffy and ruff. Jenny grab my chest and pull me right in her arms. She squeal so adorable. I giggled. It had been a while since I actually have some fun.

The door opened. And Chuck was in front of the elevator's door blocking our way in. He smirked when he saw Jenny and I – techniquely hugging and cuddles in the elevator. I guess he was in a bad mood than, without a word he storm in the elevator .

So when I walked in. There was a HUGE party throwing for me. Suddenly Serena and everyone pop out of no where and run toward me. Finally, Serena speak up.

- This is your punishment – She grinched – And point a..Gun in my face. I was like ? Huh ? The gun shooted out a rose ! And I laugh so hard. Like I never laughed before.

- You guys really had me going

- Well so did you ! – Serena grumbled – Where were you Natie ?

- Uhm With me – Jenny said – Natie… – and she giggled at my pet name – was with me.

And as Serena showing a "wtf" face, I knew I had to do something to calm her. She needs to know that I was piss off, and J and I are very good friend. So I kissed her. And everyone just go " awwwwwww….."

So turn out people were throwing me a big "Assassins-Food game." The rules are simple :

- Kill or Be kill – Serena said. – Each of you will be carrying a bowl of whipped cream. In side of the bowl there is a strawberry. You must take that strawberry out of the bowl – And than she said something Very interesting – WITH YOUR MOUTH. – People all goes crazzzy when they hear those tempting offers.

The phone was going "BEEP BEP .." all over the place

_I heard three words I love most. _

" _Kill, Be Kill and something about mouth" _

_Too bad Chuck bass isn't here to lick the inside of a strawberry out of Blair's bowl_

_Oops, they aren't together anymore since Chuck sell Blair off for his hotel...  
_

_Usually I would be the one doing the Kill stuff _

_But looks like someone has sharpen their knifes _

_And ready to use it…_

_Watch your backs fellow UES _

_Xoxo _

_GG_

_

* * *

_

**A/N REVIEW PLEASE! IT WON'T HURT YA ! IF YOUR NOT A FANFICTION PERSON JUST EMAIL ME**


End file.
